The present invention relates generally to golf cups. More particularly, it pertains to a sleeve for a golf cup.
In preparing a golf green, a hole is cored into the ground which receives the golf ball therein. Various cups have been inserted into the ground to preserve the shape of the hold and to hold a flag. One example of a cup inserted into the hole is a plastic cup. The plastic cup has several drawbacks, however. For instance, the plastic cup cracks and/or discolors and must be changed regularly during the golfing season. To see the golf cup, the plastic cup is created in white which allows for clear visibility. However, the white plastic becomes dirty easily and must be changed to provide a fresh appearance for the course. To change the cup, the entire cup is removed from the ground, and generally a new hole must be cored into the ground.
An alternative to providing a plastic cup with a shorter life, is to provide a metal golf cup. The metal golf cup resists cracking. To provide visibility, the interior of the golf cup is painted white. However, as golf ball strike the interior of the golf cup, the paint chips from the interior surface. This problem is exacerbated as golfers strike the wall of the cup while inserting or removing the flag, or while using a club to remove a ball from the cup. To update the painted interior surface of the metal golf cup, the golf cup is removed from the ground and the interior surface is re-painted, which is labor intensive.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cost effective manner to refresh the interior surface of a golf cup.
A golf cup apparatus includes a golf cup comprising a cylinder which extends from a top surface to a bottom surface. In one embodiment, the golf cup is formed of metal. The golf cup is defined in part by a wall having an interior surface and an exterior surface, where the wall extends from a top surface to a bottom surface. In yet another embodiment is a ridge is formed on the interior surface of the cup to retain a sleeve therein.
Disposed within the golf cup is a cup sleeve, which has a cylindrical shape and abuts the wall of the golf cup. The sleeve, in one embodiment, extends from top surface of the golf cup to the bottom surface of the golf cup, and can be coupled with the golf cup. In another embodiment, the sleeve extends partially between the top surface and the bottom surface of the golf cup, where, optionally, a top portion of the sleeve is substantially aligned with the top surface of the golf cup.
The sleeve is formed of a molded or extruded plastic material, where the sleeve is severable, and thereby removable from the golf cup. In one embodiment, the sleeve includes a line of weakness and/or a notch. In another embodiment, a top sleeve is coupled with a top portion of the cup sleeve, and the top sleeve disposed above the golf cup. In yet another embodiment, the sleeve has a conical shape where a first end has a larger diameter than a second end.
In another embodiment, a golf cup apparatus includes a metal golf cup including flag retention features therein and comprising a cylinder which extends from a top surface to a bottom surface. The golf cup is defined in part by a wall having an interior surface and an exterior surface, where the wall extends from a top surface to a bottom surface. The metal golf cup includes sleeve retention features which comprise an annular ridge formed on the interior surface of the cup.
Disposed within the golf cup is a cup sleeve, which has a cylindrical shape and abuts the wall of the golf cup. The sleeve, in one embodiment, extends from top surface of the golf cup to the bottom surface of the golf cup, and is coupled with the golf cup.
The sleeve is formed of a molded or extruded plastic material, where the sleeve is severable, and thereby removable from the golf cup. In one embodiment, a top sleeve is coupled with a top portion of the cup sleeve, and the top sleeve disposed above the golf cup. In yet another embodiment, the sleeve has a conical shape where a first end has a larger diameter than a second end.
In yet another embodiment, a method is discussed for refreshing a golf cup having a first cup sleeve therein, the first cup sleeve including a severable cup sleeve disposed within the golf cup, the severable cup sleeve comprising a plastic cylinder defined in part by an outer surface, the plastic cylinder disposed within the golf cup such that the outer surface of the plastic cylinder rests against an interior surface of the golf cup in an interference fit, the severable cup sleeve extending from a first end to a second end, the first end disposed at the top surface of the golf cup, and the second end disposed at the bottom surface of the golf cup. The method for refreshing includes removing the first cup sleeve from the golf cup, wherein the first cup is removed by severing at least a portion of the first cup sleeve. A second cup sleeve is inserted into the golf cup, where the second cup sleeve having a tapered cylindrical shape.
Advantageously, the plastic sleeve allows for the interior surface of the metal golf cup to be maintained in a fresh condition, for instance, of a white color with minimal ball marks. When the plastic sleeve becomes marred or discolored, the sleeve is severed and easily removed. A new sleeve is installed in the golf cup, and the interior surface of the golf cup has a neat and clean appearance. Maintenance of the plastic sleeve is not labor intensive, and is an inexpensive alternative to painting the interior surface of the metal golf cup. In addition, the conical shape of the cup sleeve aids in installation of the cup sleeve within the golf cup. The conical shape allows for the sleeves to be stacked more compactly for shipping.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims and their equivalents.